Zuko's Tips On How to Get a Girl
by StereotypicallyAsian
Summary: The guys asks Zuko for "advice", so he does what he can. Mainly Maiko & implied minor pairings.
1. Aang Needs Help

Just a little oneshot I thought of browsing in other categories...And yes, I wrote it while I'm still in the middle of my story, 'Which Will It Be?'- but I just had to write it TODAY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar- or the characters mentioned in here.

* * *

Zuko's Tips On How to Get a Girl

"So..." Zuko stared down at the floor, uncomfortably. "You say you...need help?" he asked the boy right in front of him.

"Yup," Aang replied, slightly embarassed. " I need to know how to get Katara, but it always seems like she only thinks of me as a brother."

"That sounds pretty tough," the firebender laughed. "Anyway, I...guess I could help, by giving you advice." he seemed a little unconfident at first.

"Okay,"

**Tip Number 5: Dress properly when near her**

_Zuko was walking camly down one of the hallways of the palace. The sun was barely up, showing it was almost morning. But that was no excuse for the way he was dressed; his hair was down, but was messy. His bangs were nearly completely covering his half-closed eyes._

_He was only wearing a white shirt that showed his well-built body, and baggy red shorts that could have been mistaken for boxers. Unless they really were... He yawned as he continued walking._

_"Hey...Zuko..." a familiar feminine voice called out from behind him. His eyes grew wide as he realized it was Mai. He was obviously no where near presentable right now._

_"Uh...hey Mai," he nervously replied trying to fix his unruly hair. She couldn't help but laugh at this. "I um...just woke up." he explained._

_"Yes, I see that." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_"You don't mind?" he asked. Mai shook her head and leaned in for a kiss._

**Tip Number 4: Always listen to her when she's talking**

_"Hey, what's up?" Zuko approached his girlfriend, who was standing on a balcony. _

_"Oh, hey, did you know-"_

_"So, did you hear about what happened in Ba Sing Se? It sounded pretty brutal..." he interrupted. _

_"Oh yeah, but I-"_

_"And I think they're having some party down at the main town." he, once again, cut her off._

_"Yes, but I-" _

_"Also, did you hear- mph!" This time, it was her turn to interrupt the Fire Lord- by catching him off guard. I'm guessing you know how. This left him somewhat speechless. This has never really happened before. _

_"Are you done?" she asked once she pulled away. He slowly nodded, as she continued to explain what she was about to say._

**Tip Number 3: Leave her alone when she wants privacy**

_Mai was quietly reading her book under the shady tree in the backyard. So far, she had gotten halfway through the book- and she had no intention of stopping now. Until Zuko stepped into the scene. _

_"Hey, Mai." he gently sat beside her. Normally, she liked it when he would sit by her- the warm feeling that she rarely got as a child. _

_"Hi," she replied not taking her eyes off the page she was reading._

_"So..." he tried starting a conversation. "Whatcha...doing?" _

_"Reading this book." _

_"Okay..." he looked over to her as her attention was completely focused on the book._

_"Zuko," she finally looked up. "I love you- but I'm really trying to finish this book." _

_"Alright," He shrugged and stood up to leave. "See ya later..." _

**Tip Number 2: Learn how to admit defeat**

_Zuko and Mai were having a nice sparring match just outside their courtyard. Ty Lee had been there as well, obviously with nothing else to do at the moment. _

_"Are you guys done yet?" the girl in pink impatiently asked. _

_"Nope." Zuko simply replied, still trying to beat her. At least once...Willing to end this, Mai grabbed his arm and pinned him- face first- to a nearby wall. _

_"Now?" _

_"Ugh!" he struggled beneath her grip. "No! We're not done yet!" Mai rolled her eyes at her stubborn boyfriend. She turned him around and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. _

_"Yes, Zuko. We're done fighting." she walked away. _

**Tip Number 1: Always let her know you love her**

_"So, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Mai stood by Zuko on the same balcony. _

_"Um ya, I-" then he spotted something shining on the floor. "Oh! A penny." he picked it up. _

_"Zuko," she reminded him he was about to say something. _

_"Oh yeah, I-" This time, it was Sokka._

_"Hey you two," he stood right in between them. _

_"No, not now." Mai pushed him back to the hallway- and out of the balcony. "Now, what were you going to say?" _

_"Um..." for a moment he forgot what it was. "Nothing really, just that...I love you..." Now this was pretty bold of Zuko- he never usually admits his feelings. But then again, this could be an excuse. _

_"Really?" she had half a smirk, and half a smile on her face. _

_"Ya..." he answered. "Really." she smiled as this time, Zuko leaned forward and kissed her._

"There, happy?"

"Sure, I...guess." Aang replied, still trying to remember what he just said. "But all those were just you _not_ doing what you said- but end up making out with your girlfriend anyway."

"Ya well, it works for me." he shrugged. "Just try it." For a moment, Aang just stood there with the 'are-you-serious?' look on his face.

"Alright," he said, walking over to the waterbender.

* * *

Well? How did you like it? This was just a little oneshot, so I obviously won't be adding more. Unless you think I should...but for now, the status will remain as complete. So just say so if I should continue :D

Anyway, reviews are appreciated! Thanks a bunch for reading this!

Luv ya,  
GirlyGirl29


	2. Sokka Asks for Advice

Hi people! Yes, this was originally a oneshot, but the idea came to me and I'd rather not start a new story...The only difference is that this one is Tokka (yup- I also like the Toph/Sokka pairing) so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I DoN't OwN AvAtAr...

* * *

Zuko's Tips on How to Get a Girl

Sokka watched as the Avatar and his little sister were now making out on the balcony. But one question ran through his mind the whole time. How did this happen? Everybody who knew Aang knew he wasn't exactly a 'ladies' man'.

Maybe it was Zuko. Hahaha! Ya, that's a good one...

Unless it was him. Getting over the fact that he just saw tongue in the kiss between the two, he walked over to the Fire Lord.

"Hey Zuko," he called from behind him.

"Um...hey Sokka." he slowly replied, unaware of the reason he was standing right in front of him. "Did you need something?" he asked.

"Yup." he looked away, embarrassed. "Listen; I really want to impress Toph, but I have no idea how." he seemed helpless. Zuko gave a long sigh indicating he would really rather not do this again.

"Alright..."

**Tip Number 5: Her Birthday is always important**

_"Hey," Mai calmly approached Zuko. _

_"Oh, hey." he simply replied- obviously oblivious to what she was here for._

_"Do you...know what today is?" she asked now hinting something. _

_"Um...Friday?" he asked cluelessly. _

_"Oookaaay..." she decided to try again. "Friday, what?"_

_"Friday...the 7th?" Mai slapped her forehead, giving up. _

_"It's my birthday." she stated. Zuko's eyes went wide at embarrassment and stupidity. He waited a few moments before letting out his thoughts with a simple 'oh'. _

_"Happy birthday?" he tried. Mai shook her head, smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

_"You're so clueless..." she walked out the door. _

**Tip Number 4: Try to keep her from boredeom**

_Mai let a deep sigh escape her lips as she stood on the balcony looking over the view. It was nice, but she was still bored. Deciding she would go find something to do rather than just stand there, she entered the hallway of the royal palace. __Turning a corner, she nearly ran into Zuko._

_"Oh, hi..." he greeted as soon as he realized it was Mai. _

_"So, what are you doing?" she asked._

_"Nothing, really." he answered. "Why?"_

_"'Cause I'm so bored." she replied emphasizing the word 'so'._

_"Ya, me too." Suddenly, a smirk replaced the bored expression on the girl's face. "What?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and pulled him into a nearby room and shut the door. _(A/N: Heh. Ya, trust me, it isn't anything like that. This wasn't supposed to be suggestive or anything ;D)

**Tip Number 3: Sometimes, the girl can be tougher**

_It was almost midnight, and Mai was still up. Obviously, she couldn't sleep. But now she was walking out in the courtyard- the only way to get to the living room. Suddenly, she heard a few light footsteps behind her. _

_Pausing, she drew five small stilettos from her sleeve- now prepared for anything. She turned around to see a shadowy figure. By instinct, she flicked her wrist and the daggers were sent from her hand to the wall (holding the person to it) in a flash._

_"Zuko?" she recognized him easily once she got closer._

_"Ya, what was that about?" he asked, struggling to get off of the wall._

_"Nothing- thought you were someone else..." she explained, removing her weapons from the wall. "Now may I ask you- what was that about?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"I got you on this wall easily. Now I was pretty sure Mr. Fire Lord can defend himself." she played. "Unless I was wrong..."_

_"What? The only reason you got me was because I wasn't prepared!" he fought back. _

_"Really?" _

_"Really." She nodded her head supposedly 'agreeing'. After a few seconds, she swiftly grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him down on the floor. This was she was on top. _

_"Were you prepared then?"_

_"Uh...yeah, kinda." She smiled, satisfied, and pulled him up. _

**Tip Number 2: Pranks are hazardous**

_Sokka crouched quietly behind a huge contraption in front of him, just outside. Smiling deviously, he was clearly waiting for someone. Zuko spotted him (like it was that hard) and crouched by him, seemingly playing along._

_"What are you doing?" he asked. The water tribe teen nearly jumped in surprise._

_"It's a prank." he explained, getting over the shock that had attacked him moments ago. "When Katara steps over that rope, it knocks that ball up there off and into that bucket- causing those four ropes to pull, leading one of them to throw that GIANT water balloon to her face!" he said proudly._

_"And...what exactly are you going to do when she finds out it was you?"_

_"Um...run as if my life depends on it?" he tried._

_"Works for me."_

_"So you're gonna help me?" Sokka asked, hopefully._

_"What am I supposed to do?" _

_"I don't know..." his face fell. "I guess just watch and laugh with me once we see the look on her face." Zuko shrugged as they kept watch. Suddenly, someone approached. Someone who was a girl._

_Just like planned, the rope knocked down an elevated ball into a bucket pulling four more ropes. One of them releasing a slingshot that held a water balloon the size of a basketball. The two boys started laughing their heads off._

_"That was CLASSIC!" Sokka held his hand up for a high-five. Zuko returned the favor and looked over to his right. Not to see a wet Katara though, but to see a soaked from head to toe, Mai._

_As soon as he realized what he did, he got Sokka's attention. _

_"Crap..."_

_"ZUKO!" she yelled, infuriated. She then started walking towards them backing them up._

_"Uh, he did it!" Sokka pointed to to his right, accusing Zuko as he ran for dear life. _

_"Okay...I can explain! It was...it was..."_

_"Ugh! You know I hate getting wet!" she interrupted him. "You little..." she continued backing him up until they reached a fountain. She raised her fist, threatening she would hit him. Ah, payback._

_"No...no! Mai, I'm sorry!" he pleaded as she got closer with her fist up. Walking back too far, he tripped over the base of the fountain and fell backwards into the water with a loud 'splash!' Now soaking wet just like his girlfriend, he got up, embarrassed at all the laughter he heard._

_"Now we're even..." she claimed, smirking as she walked away from the scene._

**Tip Number 1: Have a romantic setting when you're kissing her**

_The Basement. Yup. A somewhat filthy place that nobody really goes to. But then again, that was the point. Right now, Zuko and Mai were trying to find some privacy, but no matter where they went, there was always some sort of disturbance._

_"Are you sure this is a good place for 'privacy'?" Mai asked, quoting privacy. _

_"Well, when was the last time you've seen someone come here?" _

_"Riiiight..." she replied, still a bit unsure. "Now then, where were we just earlier?" she smiled as he leaned forward catching her lips with his. This went on for a good 20 seconds or so, until Katara walked in the picture._

_"Wow, you're really good at this romantic stuff, Zuko. I mean, a basement? Wow..." There was sarcasm in her voice. He glared at her, as she gave him her 'ha-you-don't-have-any-comebacks-because-you-don't-have-anything-against-me' look._

_"What are you even doing here?" he asked her._

_"Sokka wanted to use this room for something, so he told me to clean it up a little." she explained, sighing. _

_"And you just let him boss you around like that?" Mai asked._

_"No, he did it for a price." she smirked. "He is now dressed as a girl, roaming around Ba Sing Se." _

_"Nice..."_

_"Yup." she agreed. "Now get out and make out somewhere else." she walked in with a bucket of water and a big trash bag._

"Oh yeah, I remember that..." Sokka said as he tried to shake off the memory of people all over town laughing at him and taking pictures of him as a girl. It was pretty embarrassing.

"Yup."

"Now as I was saying, are you sure those will work?" he asked, still unsure. "I mean, you didn't even do what you said, and yet you still ended up making out with that girl anyway."

"Ya well, that's just me." he really hoped Sokka would just leave right about now. "Now just go...do what I said." he simply walked away from this.

"But Zuko! I still- aww!" by this time, the firebender was already out of the scene. "Ah well..." he sighed as he started walking towards the blind earthbender.

* * *

Okay, now I'm pretty sure that's the end of this story. Unless you guys give me ideas for more of Zuko's "tips". I'm sure if they seem to have a story behind them, I won't let them pass up. :D

Luv ya,  
GirlyGirl29


End file.
